


The First Day

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/gifts).



This isn't her Eddie, not her Jake, but Susannah was once Odetta (Detta too, when she lets herself remember) and she knows about becoming someone new. As they head together towards a home she's never seen, her unfinished cocoa getting cold, the practicalities of her unexpected new life start to buzz against her head: she should see a doctor; she must find work, not live on the good graces of this man who isn't her husband.

Then Eddie smiles at her again. Another universe, another spoke on the wheel. It's close enough. She'll find a way. She takes his hand.


End file.
